


无根

by qinghuan



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinghuan/pseuds/qinghuan
Summary: 请 勿上真人
Kudos: 8





	无根

人说大树底下好乘凉，于谦就是仗着自家老子这棵大树，混迹于T市的黑白两道，风生水起。公司占着CBD最好的楼盘，实则却是明修栈道暗度陈仓，表面上搞投资，私下里全是见不得人的买卖。每天下面的官员和私企大把大把的钱往进送，就为求个平安。除却这些，光是市里地下的场子，他跟对家一人占了一半。当着老于和领导，他是世家公子。当着手下的弟兄，他又变成了那个面慈心硬的头儿。  
多少女人挤破了头的要爬上他的床，于谦倒也大方，一夜过后甩给人一张卡，再见面就权当是陌生人。若真有不开眼的想飞上枝头变凤凰，死死纠缠，他有的是办法让你彻底闭嘴。  
这样的角色，只爱自己。

寻常的玩意儿玩遍了，几个有钱有闲的公子哥聚在一起自然琢磨着怎么玩点不一样的。

于谦夹着烟坐在对着门的位置上，听他管暗场的兄弟满嘴荤话讲他是如何上了一个男人。这种事在他们看来并不稀奇，一群精力过剩的人没有感情的宣泄欲望，对方是男是女都一样。  
“你们都不知道！新开的酒吧，最近招的全是雏儿。眼睛就那么可怜兮兮地瞅着你，别提多爽了！”  
于谦邪笑着把烟捻灭，吐出最后一口烟雾。“你小子自己玩好了不知道带着兄弟们去？”  
“这不是先替大哥趟趟道儿。”那人谄媚地递上一杯酒来，“您要想玩，咱今天就去！”  
至烈的酒充盈了人的口腔，喉结滚动，顺着咽喉而下，而后酒杯被人重重磕在玻璃桌面上。那样的场景光是想想都觉得刺激。  
“去去去，开车去。”于谦手一挥，起身把烟揣进衣兜。

这样的地方总是灯红酒绿的，随便顶一个酒吧的牌子，酒柜上摆的全是上瘾的东西，这厢是相思锁，那厢是得春丹。  
于谦乘兴喝了不少。被调教过的人懂得怎么能让他们这种阔少高兴，白生生细嫩的腕子在他眼前晃，迷迷糊糊就把酒灌了下去。昏暗的灯光下，指节分明的手拉开他裤链探进去，隔着布料包裹着那处揉。让男人碰还是第一次，于谦的阴茎已经在他的抚慰下高高撑了起来。  
“操！”若不是急着去放水，他真想马上扯着这妖精到楼上去。  
他把人推开，出门寻着方向，路过开着半扇门的包间，无意瞅见个被灌酒的人。不是刻意要偷看，只不过里面那人一直在盯着门外，像是在求救。他穿着同那些人一样的制服，但不像他们一样清一色的标致身材。他微胖，脸蛋儿却生的很好看。屋内被人刻意调暗了光，他那双眸子就显得格外亮，像盛了秋水，一下子就吸引住了于谦。  
老板当初也就是因为这一点，才留下了郭德纲。  
郭德纲跟其他的同事没有什么区别，干这行无非是因为来钱快。小时候穷怕了，摊上个不务正业的爹和撇下孩子就走的妈，他靠着亲戚施舍长大，受尽了白眼。自打十八岁从家里出来，就再没回去过。没文化的人能干什么，无非给人当服务生，工地干活，混了七八年也没攒下什么钱。偶然的机会在酒吧干活，遇上了这么个能称得上是朋友的朋友。那天来点酒的人有点那方面的癖好，瞅见他还算好看就动手动脚，郭德纲哪儿见过这阵势，差点抄起杯子动了手。就是这位朋友拦住了他，替他给人赔礼道歉，而后对着人耳语几句，又笔划着指了个方向，那人便没再追究，走了。  
下班后两人回宿舍，郭德纲被他一句话问住了。  
“你就这样，什么时候是个头？”

而后两人便一同辞了职，到他曾经指给别人的地方来了。  
多讽刺。

这是郭德纲上班的第二天。第一天运气好，客人一眼就瞅准了他，他见对方也还看得过去，便咬咬牙跟人上了楼。可最终还是没能迈过那道坎，没等衣衫除尽他就跑了。事后老板把他骂了个狗血淋头，暗讽他都来干这个了还要装清高，要他把昨天白白赔的钱麻溜儿地赚回来。  
他自己也觉得可笑，不晓得是在为谁立贞节牌坊，穷成这样了还要脸干什么？  
可真当他再次遭遇，还是由不住的恐慌，明知道是徒劳却还希望能有人救救自己。

生理的冲动战胜了好奇心。于谦匆匆朝着卫生间走去，解决了需求后折回来，刻意忽略了隔壁未关紧的门，闪身进了自己的包间，毕竟那里头有个会玩的等着自己。  
男人扭着纤腰把他推在沙发上，解开皮带掏出于谦那一根来，二话不说便用口腔包裹住，舌尖沿着柱身底端舔上来，描摹着青筋的脉络，不多时整个柱身就泛着水光。而后，他把力道集中在龟头上，吞吐间发出“啵……啵……”的声响。于谦爽得点上了一根烟，舒服地瘫在靠背上，眯上了眼睛。他口活极好，没几下就舔得他小腹股股热流涌动，感觉全身的血液都集中在那一处。男人的口腔容纳了他的全部，他甚至觉得已经捅在了人的嗓子眼，顶着软肉，比真的进入还要痛快些。他本来就不是怜香惜玉的人，哪管跨间人的感受，只管耸动着腰在人嘴里进出，把喷射的精液都注了进去。  
高潮来临之际眼前一黑，脑子里居然又闪过了那双无助却勾人的眼睛。  
他短暂地调整了呼吸，把半只烟径直摁在烟灰缸里，站起身子来整理好衣服，看着坐在地上的人强忍着不适把嘴里的东西吐到纸巾上，仍然笑吟吟地看着他，“大少，楼上有房间。”  
看得出来，这人应该是干了很久，懂情趣又不扭捏，在床上一定是个尤物。可他心里已经打定了主意去隔壁寻那人。  
“不用了。”他随手一指旁边的手下:“一会找他要钱。”

于谦几乎是不加犹豫地推开了包间的房门，就看见郭德纲被人按倒在地上，有人正居高临下看着他，在解皮带扣。  
“这人我要了。”  
话一出口，也不管屋里究竟坐了几个人，一股子蛮劲上前去把郭德纲扯着站起来，往身后带了带。  
“你他妈谁啊？”正在解裤子的人同样身手敏捷，抬腿跨过了茶几，一把揪住了于谦的衣领。郭德纲站在他身后，捏着他衣角的手明显抖了一下。  
于谦往后撤了一步，而后狠狠出拳，击在对方的左脸上。他原不想动手，无非一个供人玩乐的玩意儿，多掏点钱就是了，谁知那人冲动至此居然先动了他。  
满座的人呼啦一下子站起来，于谦还要继续挥第二拳，就听见自己的人也都跟了过来。

余下的事都交给手下去处理，他难受的要命，一路拎着郭德纲进了楼上的房间。  
被人一把推在床上，郭德纲才在白炽灯下看清了救他的这个人，一副蔼然仁者的样子。可与其说是救，倒不如说是从一个火坑跳进了另一个。因为他也正在自己面前解皮带，动作麻利地露出了他那引以为傲的东西。意思再明显不过。他知道，如果他今天再惹怒一个客人，这份工作也要丢了，眼前的这个人至少看起来，要比之前的顺眼许多。  
他犹豫着从床上爬过来，手在半空中停顿一下，而后托住了囊带，抬起头来看了看于谦。就如人们给他描述的那样，楚楚可怜的样子，眼神里满是恐惧。于谦等得不耐烦，往他嘴边送了送。郭德纲试探着伸出舌头，似舔非舔地从阴茎上掠过，很不好的味道，他皱了皱眉。可他也敏锐地感觉到客人的耐心快要用光了，还是学着幼时舔雪糕的样子，强忍着又舔舐两下，毕竟除了这个，他也再不会别的了。于谦看出他的生涩，顿时玩心大起，用龟头抵着他的唇，“含着。”  
这可比上一个老油条有趣多了。  
果真那人听话地把他的小兄弟含住了，将将一半，可他什么都不会，稍一用力就用牙齿刮疼了他。  
“靠！”于谦一把推开他，看着自己发红的地方咬牙切齿。  
郭德纲被人暴力推开，撞得手肘生疼，不知怎么就觉得委屈，红着眼睛又凑上来。  
“算了算了！”于谦看着他一双水汪汪的桃花眼终究还是心软了，也怨他，跟一个什么都不懂的人玩什么花样。说着便抬起头来自顾解着上衣扣子。郭德纲怯生生地仰头看他，想上手又觉得羞耻，好像自己真的是熟门熟路的婊子。  
“看什么！自己脱！”于谦忍着怒火。再生气也无可奈何，谁让他犯贱非要去抢别人的东西，操一个自己能看着顺眼的人总比那人人都用过的强。  
郭德纲听话地脱了不合身的制服，露出和脸色天差地别的嫩白皮肤，乳尖粉嫩嫩的，乖乖躺在那儿不敢动弹。于谦抬腿上了床，把人骑在胯下，直入主题。手掌从人臀下探过去，大力揉了一把，郭德纲忍不住嘤咛一声，随即立刻咬紧了下唇，撇过头去任人宰割。娇羞的样子惹得男人又挺立一分。作乱的双手从两边分开臀肉，手指很快找到了洞口，于谦看郭德纲已经快要把自己咬破了，动了善念，轻轻送进去，内壁紧紧的，绞得他手指都疼。他心里暗暗拿他和以前上过的女人比较一番，觉得还是他更胜一筹。毫无章法的开拓搞得两人都又累又疼，枕头边上已经聚了一小滩泪渍，于谦假装没看见，准备送入第二根手指。他今天已经用尽了数年的耐心，身下的物件儿更是等不了了。感觉到异物在自己穴口试探，郭德纲终于还是壮着胆子反抗了。他撑起身子来，打开床头柜翻出了里头的润滑递给于谦。  
“求您。”  
于谦接过东西来迅速挤了大半在自己手上，然后顺顺当当地塞了两根进去。有了润滑的肠壁终于没有那么干涩，但他也仅仅是约摸着做，发现触到某一点身下的人会溢出声儿来，便可着那一处碰，眼见着他脸颊泛红，丛林间的小兄弟抬起头来。  
他发觉那人的声音很好听，又霸道地把郭德纲双手掰开压到身体两侧，“给我叫出声来！”  
郭德纲没想到被一个陌生人碰会获得快感，有了反应这件事已经让他觉得难堪，更别说于谦命令他叫出来。他咬着牙不允，然后就感受到了第三根手指。  
“啊——”钻心的疼，可于谦的中指偏偏碰到了前列腺，痛但是很舒服。  
听见男性的淫叫别提有多爽了，于谦的征服欲上脑，再没有心思跟他周旋，果断抽出手指，扶着柱身对准他隐秘的地方，直直插了进去。  
狭窄的肠道里第一次容纳了一根火热的东西，又涨又疼，一滴眼泪从眼尾滚落下来，郭德纲知道，从这一刻开始他就真的走上这条道了。  
于谦倒吸一口冷气，男人的甬道比他想象的更加舒爽，全方位包裹着他的孽根，他扶上人的腰大开大干，撞得郭德纲无法稳当地躺在一处，只能反手抓紧了床头的铁架。  
虽然跟一个妓不适合有太过亲密的接触，于谦还是忍不住凑了上去，叼住郭德纲的乳尖。满目的白肉在他眼前晃动，唯有那两处与众不同。太诱人了。  
“嗯……嗯啊——”他听话地配合着于谦，也确实因他的抽插而动情，后穴的疼痛已经更多的被酥麻代替，他居然开始享受被人进出的感觉。  
于谦心中大喜，虽然觉得自己现在更像是在服侍别人，却在听到郭德纲的呻吟后更卖力了，交合处发出淫靡的水声，润滑已经彻底化开了，让每一次的抽插变得更加流畅。他啃咬着两端红果，手掌拍打着郭德纲的臀瓣，促使他被迫收缩着菊穴，到更像是肠壁在勾引着他，咬着他的阴茎不肯松懈。  
“慢，慢一点……哈……不行了……”他九浅一深的技巧操到郭德纲连连求饶，连眼神都失了焦。整个身子被人撞得不住向上，身下的床单也早以皱的不成样子。男性的兽欲被无限放大，于谦反而像得了鼓励，抬起郭德纲一条腿架在肩膀上，进入的更深了，此刻只剩囊袋被阻挡在外，与臀肉碰撞发出啪啪的声响。  
于谦第一次看到男人在他面前射精，没有被人照顾的小东西倔强地立在丛林中，一跳一跳地吐着白色粘液，他居然没有感到厌恶，看人难受的样子，干脆腾出一只手去帮他，随着下身抽动的频率撸动着他的柱身，帮助他把更多的液体释放出来。被攥住了性器的人显然没料想到，一句“不要”说出来已经拐了好几个弯，反变成了欲拒还迎的邀请。在他温暖的掌心，郭德纲彻底交代了。  
得到满足的人浑身瘫软下来，支在人肩上的小腿摇摇欲坠，连后穴都松了。  
“夹紧了！”于谦心安理得地命令道。他好心让郭德纲爽了，现在该轮到他了。他拉着浑身无力的郭德纲从床上起来，肉棒在他肠道里变了位置，顶到最要命的地方，他忍不住往上缩了一下，又被于谦强行按回去。于谦再笨也感受到了，一手按他肩膀防止人再躲，一手环住了后腰，对准那里，次次落到实处。更大的刺激惹得郭德纲喘叫声不断，豆大的汗珠从桃心上滚落下来，双手虚扶着于谦的臂膀，忍受不住男人高频次的顶撞，后穴猛得收缩，生生把于谦的精液吸出来。

于谦餍足地长叹一声，压着他躺回床上，趴在人身上感受着对方心脏有力的跳动，被后穴咬着的阴茎还留在原处。  
破天荒的，他在泄欲之后没扔下一张卡就离开。松开那人躺回去后，听见他缓缓翻了个身，背对着自己喘息，想起了他红着眼看自己的样子，其实并没有别人说的那么爽，反倒生出点歉意来。那样的一双眼睛，不该流泪的。  
他点了一支烟，随手把被子扯开搭在那人光洁的肩膀上，烟雾缭绕在空气里，他看见郭德纲把头埋进了枕头。  
也许是闻不惯这味道。可他还是把整支都抽完了，他何必去迁就这么一个人呢？

于谦听见旁边渐渐传来了均匀的呼吸声，也跟着打了个哈欠，一定是自己太累了。按照惯例，他此时就该走了。  
明明一个电话司机就会在十分钟内赶来，于谦居然在心里用太晚了的借口搪塞自己。他果断钻进被子里，瞧见那人光溜溜的身子，和臀上泛红的掌印，心里盘算着明天多给些，便也沉沉睡去。

一觉醒来，郭德纲觉得自己被什么死死缠住，沉重的呼吸打在耳畔，是昨夜的客人。  
于谦的手从他脖子下面穿过，扣在胸前，另一只手搭在他腰上，任谁看都像是一对亲密无间的恋人。他没敢动弹，眨巴着眼睛等人醒来。  
怀里的东西触感好的要命，让于谦难得睡了个好觉，醒来想看个究竟，睁眼就看见了一个男人的脊背，和上面的一颗黑痣，居然莫名的好看。怀里的人动了一下，于谦尴尬地把手收回来，一时无措，又去够柜子上的烟盒。  
郭德纲艰难地坐起来，因为整夜保持着一个姿势，身体都僵了。“先生对不起，我早上还要去会所，所以……”  
“去，去吧。”他一根烟夹在手里，回想起自己抱着人家的样子还是觉得丢人。  
身边的床陷下去一小块，郭德纲小心翼翼地挪动着下地，每一个动作都会牵扯着伤口生疼。于谦见他赤着脚进了浴室，一时五味杂陈。全然没有以往扔下钱就走的潇洒劲。明明他见惯了别人被打的浑身是血甚至站不起来，此时却见不得郭德纲这样。  
“那个……你在这等一会，我一会派人来带你去医院，处理一下。”于谦实在觉得留下来太尴尬，火速穿好了衣服，扒在浴室门口朝里边的人喊，也没管他是不是有回应就推开房门落荒而逃了。

事情变得有点复杂，于谦回了公司才听人汇报，昨天被他打的是死对头的手下，对方要讨个说法。赶上他今天心情好，何况毕竟是他去抢的人，刷刷两笔签下去，“把西边那两个场子让给他。”  
“这？”下属犹豫着，生怕老板是喝多了。  
“费什么话，让你去就去！”  
把人打发走了，于谦半躺在椅子上闭目养神，像过电影似的，脑子里都是那颗显眼的痣，和郭德纲哀求他的样子，下面又硬了。  
他暴躁地抓了抓头发，瞅着裆里不争气的东西，最终还是拿起手机吩咐下去:“告诉老板，让昨天那个晚上等着我！”  
都为他搭进了两个场子，难道再来一次不应该吗？

晚上他刷卡进门的时候，郭德纲已经在沙发上等着了。见他进来，还是忍不住捏紧了把手。于谦看着他泛白的指尖皱了皱眉，把外套脱下来甩在桌上，“过来啊！”他真是做足了一个恶人该有的样子。  
郭德纲听话地走到他面前，主动替他解扣子。老板说，伺候好了他，钱就不用还了。

于谦搂着裸裎的郭德纲陷进大床中央，迅速做完润滑扩张，急不可耐地架起他左腿往里一撞。  
“呜啊……”郭德纲慌乱中抓住了人的右手。  
光滑的臀肉近在咫尺，于谦挺动着腰部，用空闲的手拍了两下，弹力十足。  
本来就被暴力撞击着，身下的人咿咿呀呀的哼，又经他这么一打，嘴巴一撇，呻吟声都带了哭腔。  
“轻，轻一点……嗯……求您了……”  
于谦故意把肉棒抽出一点来，手指在他肛口按压，“都这么湿了，还口是心非？”说完又一插到底，撞得他胸肉都跟着颤，落在于谦眼里，忍不住又在心里吐了个脏字。施暴者似乎还不满意，双手用力把他两腿分开，一瞬间，性器和被撑大的后穴一览无遗。郭德纲被人强行往下拖着，像是主动吞没了他的全部，于谦停下来感受着肠壁的温暖，从尾椎麻到了头顶。待他适应了自己的尺寸后疯狂地抽插掠夺着。屋子里回荡着两个男人粗重的喘息声和肉体的碰撞声，于谦感受到了前所未有的舒爽。男人的后穴仿佛就是为自己的肉棒量身打造的，他的长度刚好顶到他最敏感的地方，简直天作之合。他挺着腰一下一下地往前送，就听见细微的吟叫从郭德纲紧咬的薄唇间溢出来，同样溢出来的，还有于谦在他体内早已释放出来的精液。殷红的穴口挤出白汁，色情极了。  
这个人真真儿是要了他的命。于谦把柔弱无力的人翻过来，前胸满满贴在他后背上，先把根物送进他一开一合的穴口，压在人身上有一下没一下地挺动，而后去寻那颗痣。于谦的唇顺着痣吻在他后颈，突然用力张口咬了下去，就是那一瞬间幼稚地想要在这个男人身上留下点痕迹。  
被咬疼的人不满地反抗着，扭过头来瞪他一眼，于谦失笑，想都没想就啄上他的唇。  
太失控了。突如其来的吻让两个人都疯了。于谦更像是打开了某个开关，舌尖缠着郭德纲的不肯松开，可分了心后陷在软床里身下一时使不上劲，急得他一只手从人身下探过去搂紧，把根物抽出来只剩龟头在里面，而后又一插到底，如此数十次，被人夺去了呼吸的郭德纲快要溺死过去，拼命挣扎着，惹来了于谦更大的动作，每一次都狠狠贯穿到底，像是要把他钉在床上。他感受到摩擦着肠壁的肉棒涨大得发烫，那人也终于肯放他去呼吸新鲜空气，郭德纲大口大口倒气，学着昨天的样子夹紧了后穴，迎接他最后一下，听见他送进来后咬着牙在自己耳边说:“你记着，我叫，于谦。”

也许是因为那一吻，于谦再次把郭德纲圈进怀里的时候他没躲，但也只是僵硬地背靠着他，被人拍红的大腿间夹着他的阴茎。待两人呼吸平稳，怀里真真切切有一个人，于谦才意识到今夜真的是意乱情迷，彻底失控了。他被这样的自己吓到了，无论出于什么，他都不该对这样一个人产生好感。可是他羞涩又倔强的样子，他腰上的软肉，富有弹性的臀瓣，甚至是慌乱中抓住自己的那只手，都吸引着他。  
当个固定炮友也好。  
于谦不想去想那么多了，反正这个人带给自己的快乐是真实的。  
“郭……”  
“德纲。”  
他被人夹得爽了，闷哼一声又紧了紧手臂，与人贴更紧些。  
“嗯，我记住了。睡吧。”

又是一夜好梦。

清晨电话打来的时候，于谦正做着春梦，肉棒不住摩擦着郭德纲的大腿，他被人弄了个大红脸，看他醒来去接电话了就羞得背过身去。于谦挂了电话支起身子看他，红扑扑的脸埋在枕头里，活像一只鸵鸟。他有心逗他，手指探下去对准穴口直戳进去，郭德纲惊呼一声，弓起了身子。感受到手指的湿滑，于谦才想起来昨天白天闲来无事看的所谓科普，说这玩意留在体内会生病，毕竟上的是个男人。  
他缓缓把手抽出来，佯装镇定抽了一张纸清理，起身系着浴袍的带子。“我从来不带套，你自己注意点。”  
虽然语气很凶，但郭德纲能感觉到他是在关心自己，转过身来冲他点点头，算是应下他。

于谦在被迫打开飞行模式的前一分钟拨通了酒吧老板的电话，“郭德纲我要了，该怎么做你应该明白。”

而后就是在澳洲长达半个多月的高层会议。老爷子到了退休的年纪，暗场里的很多事要遮不住了，当年用来分担责任的海外公司就该花时间经营一下了。虽说于老爷子早有心让于谦接他的班，混不上同等地位也起码弄个科级干部当当，怎奈他死活不允，说自己不可能在一棵树上吊死，注定是要游戏一生的。

郭德纲再见到于谦已经是一个月之后的事了，那人就像第一次见面时，不由分说把他从前台拉扯着塞进了车里，一骑绝尘。  
他被于谦一路拽着上了别墅二楼的房间，紧闭的窗帘和墨黑色的床单让人觉得压抑。于谦照例，在他面前脱了个精光，就像喝水一样平常。郭德纲一时不知该看哪里，眼神躲闪间扫过他的硕大。然后就被人强行拽着摸了上去，又硬又烫。作恶的人往前凑了一步把他拥了个满怀，下身在人掌心挺动两下，一个月没开荤，就是为了能痛痛快快干他一次。  
“你敢相信吗？现在就是一个女人光着身子站在我面前，都不及你有吸引力。尤其是你的……”他不由分说把手探进对方衣服里，手指送进肛口，像上次分别那样。  
“别——”郭德纲单手抵在他胸口，被迫站直了身子贴紧他。  
“想狠狠操你！”  
于谦含着他的耳垂，顺势又把吻落在颈后那颗痣上，舌尖打着转儿，“连一颗痣都这么诱人。”他若无其事地在肠道里搅动几下，“真好，现在已经可以不用润滑了。”  
口无遮拦的荤话听得郭德纲面红耳赤，垂下了眸子，正纠结着要把手搭在人腰上，于谦却突然把手抽出来松开了他。后穴一阵空虚。他诧异地抬头，怕惹恼了人家。  
“只不过现在，我得先洗个澡。”  
于谦洞察到郭德纲的情绪变化，心中暗喜，转过身子去露了个狡猾的坏笑，一路吹着口哨进了浴室。  
温热的水流顺着头顶而下，席卷过阴茎，那温度像极了他熟悉的肠道。于谦闭着眼睛轻叹一声，用手抚慰疏解着，想着门外等着他的人。忽然有人把他的手掰开，肉棒被人含住，于谦忙睁开眼睛，水滴从睫毛上滚落，滴在郭德纲头顶上。  
既承了人家的情，他也总该做点什么。他很努力，像之前一样把水淋淋的柱物先舔个遍，舌尖带着，卷了不少水咽进去。他极力包裹着轻嘬，发出啧啧的声响，已经最大限度的撑开了口腔，牙齿还是在不经意间刮到了肉身，于谦忍着疼痛，手掌撑在墙壁上。郭德纲现在的样子让他想到了那天去抢人，他就是这样跪着，突然觉得庆幸，自己没让他变成跟他们一样人尽可夫的样子。现在取悦他的郭德纲应该是独属他的吧？眼前的情景胜过他看过的所有的动作片，他淡粉的薄唇环着自己的阴茎吞吐，龟头还是会被弄疼，可又是另一种刺激。于谦克制着自己没在人嘴里挺动，一只手探下去摩擦着根部。坚硬的地板咯得腿生疼，整个下半身都失去了知觉，他以为自己做的还不够，强挺着又往嘴里送，直接呛得咳出来，胳膊撑在地面上咳出了眼泪。  
于谦忙把人扶起来，胳膊从他腋下探过去，触到冰凉的后背，赶紧转个身把他放在淋浴下。郭德纲忍不住浑身一颤，红着眼跟人道歉:“对不起……对不……”  
余下的话都被于谦堵在嘴里。于谦吻着他，水流顺着两人的嘴角淌下去，被吻得七荤八素的人注意力都在这，不防又被人侵犯，私密被人的手指不住进攻，搅动得他双腿酸软，更别说刚刚久跪的膝盖。郭德纲往后缩着，企图找寻一个支点，后背径直撞在了瓷砖上，他下意识躲开那处危险，直接送进了于谦怀里。  
“那么想要啊？”  
于谦心一横把人堵回去，借着力道托起他的臀，把郭德纲抱起来，顺利将肉棒送进他渴望已久的地方。  
离了地的人彻底慌了，只能紧紧环住于谦的脖子，插进自己身体里的那一根变成了唯一的支点，交合处的感觉被无限放大。这个人像是有用不完的劲，每一次都顶到底，带着自己的身体跟着耸动。  
“太满了……呜……”郭德纲觉得要被他插裂了。于谦双手抓着人的臀瓣开合，让本就充满弹性的肛口更像是在亲吻他的物件儿。惊人的尺寸研磨着肠壁，带出别样的快感，郭德纲的小腿被迫夹紧了于谦的腰，后背因为与瓷砖的摩擦而发红。  
于谦觉得还不够，手臂发力抱紧了他，开门往床边挪。刚走了两步郭德纲就觉得自己快要滑下去，原本满满插在自己身体里的东西也溜了出来，还没来得及攀附住人的肩膀，就被扔在了床上。后穴还未完全合上，就被压上来的人重新填满。刚开始的抽插很慢，且温和，像是久别重逢的恋人在跟他调情，郭德纲舒服得眯起了眼睛，随着自己的心意低低叫着，甚至伸手去触碰他的胸脯。那人直等他松懈，毫不留情地拔出来，扶着阴茎抵在他大腿上磨，顺便还贴心地握住了他的，他太知道郭德纲此时敏感在哪里，想听人主动跟他要。  
郭德纲无力地扒拉他的手，急得像要咬人的小兔子，于谦握着他的也不肯痛痛快快给他，小东西在他手里涨死了，后穴也痒得要命。  
“于谦……”他壮着胆子叫他。“哥哥，好哥哥，你就给我吧……”  
于谦满意地看着身下人绯红的脸颊，两声哥哥叫的他浑身都酥了，顶开穴口就直直送进去。双腿被人压在胸前，郭德纲什么都看不见，唯有肉体的撞击声清晰可闻，空气里是他熟悉的雄性气息。他受不住嗯嗯呀呀地喘，不知道于谦已经在他体内挺动了多久，身下湿了大片，深色的床单像被重新喷了墨。  
终于，在他登顶之际，于谦也低吼着，灌满了他的肠道。热得发烫。  
郭德纲眼神涣散，与于谦相拥，感受着他的肉棒有一下没一下的跳动，许久，终于数清了房顶挂着几盏灯。  
于谦爱怜地吻过他的额头，鼻尖，和微微上翘的眼角，对上那双眼睛，吸引了自己的眼睛，说出了从未跟别人说过的话:“以后，你就是我的人了。”  
郭德纲不敢露出开心的神色，只是疑惑地看他，也许他对自己是一时新鲜，他哪里敢当真。  
于谦也觉得自己这么一句轻飘飘的话太过虚伪，但他是真的从心底想跟郭德纲有关系，不是作为金主，哪怕是情人他也认了。

夜里，郭德纲被人换着花样地进入，几乎要昏过去。他累极，可于谦不依不饶，似乎非要让他相信自己一颗真心不可。他没有力气陪着他闹，任由着人在自己身上留下大片大片的痕迹。

醒来时身边的位置空了，于谦猛得坐起来，环视一圈，害怕他是被自己吓跑了。定了定神才看到窗帘外的一双脚。  
郭德纲站在阳台上呼吸新鲜空气，冷不防又被人暴力地拖回去，拉扯时露出大半边肩膀，上面皆是于谦留下的印记。他拢着浴袍还没等站稳就听他冲着自己喊:“你不要命了！”  
他被人喊得一愣，可看他着急的样子也没敢反驳什么，乖乖给他把没来得及系上的带子绑好。  
于谦压着一口气，握住他停留在自己腰上的手，“你知道我是干什么的？”  
郭德纲摇摇头。  
“以后这个窗帘不能拉开，更不能出去，危险。”他没敢解释太多，只是在心里打定了要带郭德纲出国的主意。  
其实他猜了个大概。也许于谦跟他一样，也是见不得光的人。  
见他背过身子去看信息，郭德纲上前一步靠在他背上，“我知道了，以后都听你的。”

直到上飞机前，于谦还在反复确认，“你是真的愿意随我去吗？”  
郭德纲把手塞进他的掌心，“不是说以后都听你的吗？”  
“本就是无依的浮萍，无所谓扎根在何处。”  
如今被浪子采撷而去种进他的池塘，也算有一方沃土得以短暂安身。他很知足了。  
他平静地望着于谦的眼睛，语气中毫无波澜，像是在说别人。  
于谦心里一疼，脸上仍然含着笑，“你若是浮萍，那我便化作流水好了。”

有道是“浮萍寄清水，随风东西流”。  
“我们都做无根的人。”


End file.
